


Intentional Embarrassment

by Dinoskull



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora doesn't know why she's not attracted to Angella, Adora maybe bi for non-mammals, Comedy, F/F, Its because Angella is new mom, Xenophilia Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinoskull/pseuds/Dinoskull
Summary: Catra and Adora are finally in a place of trust again.Which means it is the perfect time to tease eachother about who they find attractive or had a crush on in the past (aside from each other of course)





	Intentional Embarrassment

“Grizzlor?!” Adora laughed. “Catra, I thought you only liked girls?“

Catra rolled her eyes. 

“I was six, Adora! I was still figuring things out. I just thought he was cool, but he turned out to be just another boring conformist!.

…Great fashion sense though”.

Catra’s eyes re-focused on her old friend. "Alright. Since you couldn’t guess it, it’s my turn." 

"Wait-.” Adora held up a hand. “-did we decide on rules for this?”

“Nope, so I’m taking the opportunity to do so. Its my turn. Now think of someone”

Adora paused in thought, then gave a grin...“Ok I got one. But I’m making a rule too: only four questions max, then you have to guess.”

Catra stretched out on the bed arching her back before sitting up. 

“Fine with me. I’ll start: Are they a boy? ”

Adora tilted her head. “Really?”

“Just knocking out the obvious first. And besides I saw how you looked at Tanglor once his armor broke off.”

Adora blushed slightly. 

Catra continued. “I blame myself. Me and my whip. We were just too attractive and got poor, unsuspecting you into bondage. So it's no wonder you lost yourself at the thought of those long, coiling arms holding you tight against his chest”

Adora closed her eyes but managed to respond. “Its different for non-mammals. And it would be wrong to think that about someone who’s a Rebellion prisoner. ”

Catra’s teasing smile grew ever wider. “ ‘Different for non-mammals?’ Please; like you wouldn’t make an exception if a dude had horse legs.”

“Ask your next question!” Adora’s impatience had reached its breaking point and her blush recalled the color of the jacket she usually wore.

Catra mentally filed the lack of denial at that accusation as something to tease her about later.

“You didn’t answer my first one.”

“Fine! No! A girl !” Adora replied in exasperation.

“I’ll ask location: Does she live in Bright Moon?”

“Yes, actually. She used to barely ever leave.”

Rookie mistake, giving more information than asked.

Catra’s look was one full of malicious glee similar to Adora’s old nightmares. She was confident that she had the answer after only half the allotted questions.

“I know who it is! Its Queen Angella, isn’t it?!”

Adora just got a confused look on her face.

Catra couldn’t believe it. 

“I was wrong?!” she shouted.

“Yep, I’ve never thought of her that way before. Though, she is very pretty, and wise… and powerful…” Adora’s voice trailed off as she was lost in thought.

Why didn’t she think that way about Queen Angella? Those were all very attractive traits. Was it because she had at first thought of the queen as a commanding officer,(until she started taking more of her own initiative as She-Ra)? Was it that she was Glimmer’s mother? What difference did that make?

She settled on an answer she thought would satisfy Catra. 

“I guess I always assumed she was out of my league.”

Catra scoffed. “Adora, Queenie would be lucky to have you. You'e not only the conquering hero, you’re adorably dependable while still having enough of a spine to put your foot down when others are being stupid.”

Adora found herself wearing a playful smile at the compliment

“Catra, are you trying to get me with Glimmer’s mom? Turn me into a homewrecker after she's only just got her husband back? “

Catra got a weird look on her face upon hearing that, as if she regretted where this conversation was going.

She looked off to the side.

Adora found herself worried.

"Catra?" 

Things had been going so well, she didn’t want to risk them deteriorating again. Adora felt a sinking feeling starting to form in her stomach.

"Depends-” the feline said slowly.

“-could I watch?”

Adora answered Catra with a pillow to the face.

***

The game was forgotten for a bit due to the ensuing pillow fight.

By the end they lay in the pile of pillows, some torn and feathers spilling out, snickering like kids again.

Remembering what they had been talking about, Catra perked up.

“So who was it?” Catra asked.

“The Head of the Brightmoon Guard." came Adora’s response. 

"Didn’t she order arrows shot at you?”

Adora gave her longtime friend a cheeky grin. “Well, I guess I just have a thing for women who try to kill me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge outside of my comfort zone. Ship fic really requires me to be in the right mood.
> 
> Tanglor was an early name for Sssqueeze, a snake man character who like many of the Snake Men faction, was at least once portrayed as a member of the Horde in order to advertise their toy. I thought it would fit since we got Tung Lashor in Season 3.
> 
> Honestly, Catra being able to talk calmly with Adora saying who she finds attractive just seemed an amazing relationship milestone.
> 
> Also I personally doubt Catra is right about the horse-guy thing.
> 
> I hope I didn’t offend anyone with Tanglor: I based it on the personal stories of many geek lesbians talking about how they had crushes on some more inhuman male characters in science-fiction , such as robots while they were growing up and figuring things out


End file.
